The Journal's Secret Page
by gravityfalls456
Summary: Dipper finds a page in the #3 Journal he has never seen before. Maybe it was the the better that he hadn't.


Dipper was sitting in his room in the attic, bored, alongside his sister Mabel. Dipper was thumbing through the #3 journal he had found a while back. As he went through it he saw a familiar page, nothing special about it, just another strange thing in Gravity Falls. But he noticed there was another page stuck to it. He didn't remember there being a page stuck to it before, so he carefully separated the two. The new page had a crudely drawn photo of a cemetery, showing a few crooked 18th century style headstones. Behind one of the headstones was the silhouette of a figure. Another headstone seemed to be overturned. The page read:

"On the outskirts of Gravity Falls lies a forgotten cemetary, almost hidden and completely enclosed by tall trees and smaller under brush. It is difficult to get inside, but once you are in you won't want to stay long. I got out just in time! Beware at all costs! If you are required to go here, follow these directions."

This intrigued Dipper, the last sentences not receiving the attention they deserved. He had explored most of the other things in the journal that intrigued him, so he decided to check out this cemetary. Dipper had nothing of importance to do around the Mystery Shack, so he decided to head off in the direction the journal had stated. Mabel got up and went to the restroom, which was Dipper's cue. He quietly went downstairs, careful not to let Mabel hear him. He got outside and started towards the woods. He knew these woods well, and knew what the journal was saying despite the instructions not having much detail.

Dipper walked for a long time, his legs got tired. He decided to rest a while, sitting on a nearby stump. Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Mabel had been in the bathroom when her brother left, so she did not know where he was. He had been sitting on his bed when she went to the bathroom, but when she came back he was gone. She hadn't heard any signs of him moving. She went downstairs, thinking she might have just not been paying attention and he had slipped by. The door to the bathroom was right next to the stairs, so she should have heard him, but he was nowhere to be found.

Dipper's legs were rested, so he got up and started back in the direction he was instructed to go. As he went along he felt more and more apprehensive about going to this cemetery. Dipper read that line again, "... Beware at all costs! ..." He stopped, and began to turn back, but his curiosity yanked him back in the direction of the cemetary. Something deep down was trying to tell him, something deep down that he was trying to ignore. Something was telling him to turn back, turn back now, you shouldn't be doing this! But Dipper trekked on.

Mabel didn't know what to think. She was now alone in the Mystery Shack; Grunkle Stan had gone to town to get something, and the others were off for the day. It was cloudy outside, so the dim lighting in the Shack gave it a very spooky feel. Mabel went to the kitchen, which seemed to be the most well lit room in the place. The big, yellow light over the kitchen table flickered, and the large window let in the gloomy bit of light there was outside on that cloudy day. Mabel went all over the house in search of Dipper, unbeknown to her that he was deep in the woods headed somewhere of which he had no business.

Dipper got to a thick part of the woods he had never been to before, he knew this must be it. The thick brush and tall trees made a seemingly unbreakable barrier that no one could, or perhaps should, ever break. Dipper began walking around the perimeter of this barrier, when he realized how massive it was. He went on around the edge of this place, but it all looked the same; tall trees and vines. The air around him was warm, not smoldering hot like usual, but strangely comfortable. The only noise being made around him here his own footsteps. There were no chirping birds, no breeze, no sound except him.

Mabel was now clearly worried, she hadn't had much luck in finding Dipper. She went all over the Mystery Shack in search of him, she went outside and searched the perimeter of the Shack, she did all she could think of. He was gone! Mabel then had a thought, and looked over towards Dipper's favorite trail leading into the woods. She went towards it, but then remembered that she was now the only one at the Shack. She had to go back inside, or Grunkle Stan wouldn't be too happy with her. Mabel wasn't too pleased with Dipper either, leaving her alone in that creepy old place.

Dipper went on, trying to find a way inside the cemetary. He had brought a camera in hopes of catching something interesting. Dipper walked and walked until he thought he couldn't any more, when he came upon a small, black box. He crouched down to get a better look at it, it was some sort of wooden box. Dipper lifted the top, which wasn't sealed in any way, and saw a small piece of paper inside of it.

"Hello traveller, you have come amongst one of the greatest horrors of your lifetime, the old Gravity Falls Cemetery. Thousands of tortured souls passed over at this site many years ago, and were buried on site. Few have headstones and many do not. Many of these souls have been put to rest physically, yet not psychologically, and seek revenge on those who tortured them. Enter not only at your own risk, but at the risk of the entire population of Gravity Falls!"

"Just a quick picture," Dipper thought.

Where the black box lay there was a break in the vines and overgrowth that surrounded this mysterious area. It was only big enough to crawl into, so Dipper did. At first Dipper had thought this vegetation wall was only a couple feet thick and he would be right through, but after crawling into this hole he found he was wrong. At this point Dipper would have turned around, that is if he could. Dipper's mind was not in his control at this point, the souls inside the cemetery had already gained control of him. They were making him crawl on through this area, across vines that hung from above scratching his head and ones on the ground that cut his hands.

The vines that surrounded this cemetery weren't just any nuisance that people carelessly cut down all over the world, these were special ones that only grew in such remote places on earth. These vines kept the spirits from exiting their final place of rest, so they wouldn't seek revenge on whomever they might find offends them. They were a spiritual barrier. The door that closed this small opening was made from the vines, and was merely placed against the opening.

The demons couldn't escape whole, but they could gain control of whatever man entered a certain range of their endorsement. As Demon Dipper closed in on the door, the spirits on the inside prepared.

Mabel didn't know what to think. Why would Dipper just get up and walk out like this, and not have the courtesy to say a thing to her? And with the knowledge that they were to stay inside while Grunkle Stan was away. Where could he be? Was he hurt? Mabel wished she knew, but she didn't want to be the one to feel Stan's wrath along with her brother when he returned. It wasn't so much as that Stan cared about the safety of his great-niece and nephew, he just didn't want the Mystery Shack to be empty and vulnerable to burglars. Mabel looked out the window, seeing nothing other than that familiar sight: pine trees and some pine trees. She sighed, wishing she was back home.

Demon Dipper crawled into the vine door, knocking it onto the ground. Once this was done the demon controlling him let him go, no longer needing him. Dipper went limp, and fell to the ground. The ground was actually the vine door, which gave him a few more cuts. Dipper slowly came to, realising he was lying on something most unpleasant. He jumped to his feet, realizing the multiple cuts he had all over his body. Then he realized something else. He was in the cemetary! Dipper suddenly felt a rush of regret, he didn't know how he had gotten in there, but he wished he hadn't. He looked around, seeing graves for a very long way. It was cloudy outside, and at the far end of the cemetary a thin fog lay close to the ground.

Dipper didn't stay to admire the place, he turned around and began to leave, then he heard something behind him. He turned around, feeling a very bad feeling deep inside himself. One of the tombstones was moving, making a low rumbling noise. Dipper stood there near the entrance staring at this, dazed, unable to move. He was scared, to say the least, he didn't know what had made him want to leave the Mystery Shack in search of this place has was told not to pursue in the first place!

Suddenly the tombstone blasted apart, chunks of it going in all directions including Dipper's. Hundreds of small pieces flew everywhere, several hitting Dipper, and some coming raining back down on him. Dipper now tried to go back into the hole in the vines of which he assumed was the exit, but a large chunk of the headstone fell out of the sky blocking it, barely missing Dipper's head. He couldn't move this stone, so he just turned around to see what had happened. Then Dipper saw something he shouldn't have.

There, hovering above his former tombstone was the leader of these evil entities. This demon was very powerful, it could have torn down the whole surrounding forest and escaped had the vines only been normal vines. It was tall, probably three times the height of Dipper, and was completely dark except for its eyes. It's eyes glowed red, though they were small, they were very bright, almost blinding. It's shape wasn't constant, its whole body twitched randomly like something on a computer. It's appendages were vague, it was hard to tell them apart from everything else. It was not solid, it was transparent, so it was hard to make out anything but it's eyes.

Dipper knew he had brought this on, and now just fell to the ground with his eyes closed, wishing this was a dream. He was in pain from the cuts and bruises, but that was overshadowed by fear at the presence of this seemingly fierce entity. Dipper just wished he were at home.

The demon tried to speak, but it's speech was incomprehensible to the living ear. They could communicate amongst themselves, but not to living beings. In the demons eye, however, the living were ignoring them, just as those had ignored them when they were alive. Now Dipper was shuddering with fear, not able to look at this entity hovering next to him, bloody from the vines, and unable to do anything. The many spirits at this cemetery now rose, and swiftly glided through the small part in the vines that Dipper was in front of.

All that was left was their leader, the largest and most powerful of them all. It still tried to communicate to the living being in front of it, but this being only ignored it. The demon grew steadily angrier, and had had enough. The demon rose an appendage, and Dipper rose into the air. He was expecting this, but the long silence was starting to make Dipper think the demon wouldn't do anything. Little did he know the demon thought Dipper was ignoring IT. The demon now rose another appendage, and an old, rusty scalpel came from the demons grave. Dipper obviously also noticed this, and he had no doubt in his mind what was coming.

Why, oh why did he have to come here? Dipper was floating mid- air, rotating slowly around, and the camera he had brought fell to the ground and broke into a few pieces. That camera had all the pictures the twins had taken that summer on it. Dipper hardly noticed it, as there was an old, perhaps 18th century- style surgical blade slowly coming towards him. As Dipper rotated around so his back was facing the Demon, the blade thrust into his back. The pain was horrific, he was starting to come with the pain of the smaller cuts from the vines from earlier, but this was new and this was worse. Dipper let out a strange sound, a sound he had never made before. There was no way of describing it, but it was a sound of pure displeasure.

The demon slowly retracted the blade from Dippers back, causing a new long sense of pure agony. The demon heard the screeches it's subject made, they pleased it very much. The demon decided it was done with Dipper, so it pulled it's appendage back, and thrust it forward, throwing Dipper high and hard against the vine wall. The higher it went, the longer, and more jagged the thorns got. Dipper was thrown on the almost 5 inch thorns, and stuck there with many of them inside him. The demon then exited it's place of imprisonment for the first time in ages.

Dipper had lost a lot of blood, he started to feel very light-headed. The pain almost seemed to go away. Dipper felt as though his light-headedness was lifting him right out of his body, and he soon realized exactly what was happening.

The demon was soon at the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan had stayed out longer than expected, and Mabel was getting scared. She had been along at this place for much longer than anyone would want to, the exception being Stanford Pines himself. The place was oddly quiet, almost silent. Eeire. Mabel suddenly heard a jostling sound, it must be Stan. It was about time! Mabel rushed over to the door, and flung it open. Mabel was the next to be flung, outside, onto the parking lot, face- first. She turned around and sat up, only to see something she shouldn't have.

There was the same demon that had so much experience doing this. Mabel had never anything quite so horrible in her twelve years of life. She was frozen. The demon rose it's appendage, and the young girl was raised into the air. The demon brought along it's trusty scalpel, and went to work doing what it did best. It took the scalpel and just poked Mabel on the arm with it, to get a reaction. Mabel tried to move, but couldn't and only made strange facial expressions. No one knew it, but the demon was having the time of it's afterlife. It had control over the helpless child, and could do whatever it desired.

The demon now brought the scalpel up to Mabel's face, and pointed the blade square on with her nose. The demon took the scalpel back and forth, taunting poor Mabel. It was playing with her, she knew not why she deserved this, but did know that it would not be pleasant. Without warning the demon thrust the scalpel a bit further than before, and stabbed Mabel in the nose. It was a light thrust, but it did it's damage. Mabel let out a short, loud scream, closing her eyes tightly. Blood started to drip, which made the demon really happy.

Where had this thing come from? What was it? Why was it doing this? Mabel was so confused, she couldn't move, she was helpless. There was no one else around to see this, so Mabel was just hoping it was a dream. It sure didn't feel like a dream.

The demon now brought the scalpel up to Mabel's cheek, red and soft, just begging for the demons scalpel. It brought the instrument up to her check, and lightly punctured the flesh of Mabel's cheek, just enough to let out a drop of blood. Mabel let out a gasp, still in plenty of pain from her nose. The demon wasn't happy with this reaction, so he jabbed the blade right through Mabel's flesh and into her mouth, and retracted it quickly. Mabel flinched, her eyelids flickering open for a short time, but she could not open her mouth. She tried, but it caused even more pain than she was already experiencing. Mabel still wondered what she did to deserve this treatment. She thought of Dipper, what if the same had happened to him?

Mabel's thoughts were interrupted by a third jabbing, this time the scalpel dug through Mabel's cheek, right down to her lips. The side of her face was now almost completely covered in blood, and the demon was enjoying itself. It still believed that all living beings were bad. On leaving it's former place of imprisonment, the first place the demon got to was the Mystery Shack, which, unfortunately for her, Mabel was still inside of.

The demon was enjoying itself perhaps a bit too much. Mabel was now in so much pain that she could no longer cope with it, and blacked out. The demon noticed that she no longer reacted when it stabbed her, so it released her. Mabel's body fell from about 15 feet up onto the dusty dirt lot. She was still losing blood. Mabel didn't come out of this blackout for a long while, until she finally came to. She was in a cemetary, and Dipper was there as well. But Dipper was different. Mabel also felt different. She felt like doing something... something... sinister.


End file.
